iGive and Take
by CreddieShipper
Summary: What really happened between Carly and Freddie after Mrs.Benson left? Setting: 'iSaved Your Life.' Creddie lemon.


**Based off 'iSaved Your Life' which had some dirty moments.**

**Rated M for sexual acts.**

* * *

Carly blamed herself for Freddie getting injured. If only she seen that taco truck then Freddie wouldn't need to be in casts for weeks. She contemplated on what she could do to repay him. Bringing over some goodies would help.

Carly went over to the Benson residents with homemade cupcakes she made herself. Mrs. Benson went out to run some errands and wouldn't be back for a couple hours. Freddie took a shower unaware that Carly stood in his room looking through his things. His room consisted of all kinds of technological gadgets and Galaxy Wars knickknacks. They made Carly smile. She went to go look in his closet, but heard a loud noise and Freddie's "Ow!"

"Freddie!" Carly yelled concerned Freddie hurt himself bad.

"Mom?"

"No your mom left it's Carly. What happened?"

"I fell."

"Are you OK?"

"Yeah, but I don't think I can get up", Freddie laid in the shower trying to pull himself up.

"Well you can't just lay on the shower floor all day. I'm coming in", Carly ran inside the bathroom before he could say anything and took in the sight of a naked Freddie.

Muscle could be seen at every part of his body from his arms and broad chest down to his abs. Carly couldn't help but drool a little until her eyes went down to his groin all big and plump. Pretty much above average. It wasn't until Freddie cleared his throat that Carly came back down to earth. Carly reached for him and slowly brought him up off the shower floor.

"Ow easy. Here let me get my robe", Freddie reached for his red robe and carefully slid his arms into the sleeves. Carly led him out of the bathroom.

"Does it hurt?"

"Well it doesn't feel good", Freddie winced in the discomfort until they made it to his bed filled with Galaxy Wars covers and pillows. He made himself comfortable while Carly spoke.

"Well that was scary....and wet", Carly looked at her wet sleeves.

Freddie let out a small chuckle, "Yeah thanks for helping me", he removed the plastic off his casts before Carly could get to them.

"Oh don't thank me."

"Why not?"

"If it weren't for me you wouldn't need my help", Carly couldn't shake off her guilt she still felt for putting Freddie in this situation.

"Will you stop with that?" He didn't blame Carly at all. It was just a freak thing like he told his mother.

"You know everyone at school is saying your a hero", she spoke softly.

"That's dumb."

"You are", Carly protested.

"I'm not a hero", Freddie shook his head and smiled.

"You were almost killed trying to save my life. That makes you a hero", she pointed toward Freddie.

Freddie shrugged, "I don't feel like a hero."

"Well you are one.....to me" Carly sat on his bed as she admitted that Freddie was her hero. Neither spoke a word for a moment. They stared into each others eyes as if searching one another souls.

This feeling that been hiding in Carly's soul finally reached the surface. Not just lust for the _man _who saved her life, but love. She reached her left hand and placed it on his shoulder and leaned in. Freddie barely had time to take all this in, because Carly's pina conlada lips were placed onto his. Freddie's lips started moving with Carly's. He could hardly believe that this was happening. The girl of his dreams, the one who he had a picture of in his closet, the one and only Carly Shay.

He placed his uninjured left hand into her soft brunette hair bringing her closer. Carly ran her hand through Freddie's wet hair causing a sigh. He placed his tongue onto her mouth to taste the sweetness of her lips. She knew he wanted more access and she granted more by opening her mouth. He plunged his tongue into her mouth and the two battled it out for a few minutes in a tongue war. Carly removed her mouth from Freddie's and ran her lips over his jaw line to the contours of his neck.

"Carly...", were the only words Freddie could muster out. Carly was doing wonderful things with her mouth and he wanted to return the favor. He raised up as much as he could causing Carly to stop kissing his neck, moved the hair from her neck and placed his mouth onto her.

"Ohhh Freddie...", Carly moaned as Freddie kissed and licked her neck. The sound of Carly moaning caused Freddie's manhood to grow even harder then before.

They started kissing passionately again. Lips devoured, teeth clashed and tongues tangled in a battle for dominance. Both wanted more, but were not sure if the other wanted the same. Carly initiated their desires by placing her hands on Freddie's chest reaching inside. She felt how toned his chest was and slid her hands down to his nipples. He gasped as she toyed with the hard peaks. Carly smirked at Freddie's reaction and pulled the covers down off his body and began to untie his robe. Freddie helped her remove the pesky fabric and once the red robe left his body he was left completely naked on his bed. Little water droplets ran across the muscles of his chest and stomach all the way down to his erect member. Carly gasped at the sight of Freddie's hard cock standing erect. Freddie felt a little embarassment at her reaction and asked "Carly are you OK?"

"What?" Carly had a glazed look in her eyes and this made Freddie chuckle.

"I said are you OK", now it was Freddie's time to smirk.

"Uh yeah I'm fine. Come here", Carly pulled Freddie's mouth back towards hers and they began kissing again.

Freddie took his uninjured hand and rubbed Carly through the material of her shirts that laid on her breasts. He felt her gasp and moan into his mouth as he continued massaging her. Craving more contact between his hands and her breasts, Carly raised back and lifted both shirts up and over her head leaving her only in a pink bra. Her breasts were small and delicate, but perfect to Freddie as drool slipped from his mouth. Carly reached for his hand and placed it on the silken cups. "Touch me Freddie."

Freddie ran his thumb over where her nipple stood and massaged the peak through her bra. He reached into the cup to grab Carly's breast and continued massaging. Carly couldn't believe how much magic Freddie's hands worked on her. She wanted to give him a better view and reached for the clasp of her bra and unhooked it. Her breasts sprung free. She moved towards Freddie's face and said "Lick them Freddie. It's alright."

Freddie pushed his tongue out and flicked over her hard nipples. He rolled each nipple in between his teeth and soothed with another lick. His mouth roamed all over Carly's chest and down her petite stomach reaching her black pants. He stopped roaming her body with his mouth and reached under her pants and panties until he reached her wet pussy. Carly immediately pulled her pants and panties off her body to give Freddie more access. Both are now completely naked.

"I want your cock inside me Freddie Benson", she spoke the words so suddenly that Freddie was surprised he didn't embarrass himself and cum right there.

Carly stood over Freddie and positioned herself over his cock. "Carly are you sure?" As much as he wanted this, he had to make sure there would be no regrets. "Oh I'm sure", were the only words Freddie heard before he felt Carly's tight, wet, warm pussy envelop his cock.

He came up to her wall and Carly gently pushed down until her hymen broke. "Oh shit Carly!" Freddie moaned out loud after he was inside. Carly cried out a little and didn't make any movements until both relaxed. She finally started riding him slowly savoring the feel of him in her tight core, but soon the movements became more fierce. "Ohh Freddie fuck me! Make me cum!"

Freddie grabbed her hip and thrust harder and deeper into her. The pressure build when Freddie hit a spot deep inside her causing Carly to feel like she needed to pee. After a few more hard, deep thrusts into her tight, wet pussy was Freddie on the edge. "Carly I'm going to cum."

"Yeah, yeah me too! Ahhh Freddie!" Carly yelled before she released all over his cock. He too released into her. Both panted for a few moments until Carly slid off of Freddie laying next to him. "That was amazing Freddie." When Freddie didn't answer, Carly asked "Are you OK?"

Freddie had the same glazed look that Carly had before. "What?"

Carly giggled "Are you OK?"

"Uh yeah. I just I mean..."Carly finished his sentence by adding "You want it to happen again?"

"Right now?"

"Oh yeah right now," Freddie couldn't pass this opportunity up and said sure. Carly kissed him until she heard "Freddie I got you some...AHHH!"

Carly and Freddie yelled in horror as Mrs. Benson stood in the doorway looking at the teens naked. "WHAT THE YUCK??!!"


End file.
